uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/BBQ32's Christmas Chart 2014
This Top 10 chart will last from 11/12/2014-25/12/2014 On second thought, this chart will be expanded to a Top 15 11/12/2014 (updated 12/12/2014) #Band Aid 30 - Do They Know It's Christmas #Run-DMC - Christmas In Hollis #The Go-Go's - I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With A Dalek #Saint Etienne feat. Tim Burgess - I Was Born On Christmas Day #Kurtis Blow - Christmas Rappin' #Michael Buble - Holly Jolly Christmas #Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree #Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody #Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You #Olly Murs - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday #Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone #Wham! - Last Christmas #Bob Rivers - 12 Pains Of Christmas #Area 11 - Minecraft Christmas #Steeleye Span - Gaudete 18/12/2014 #(1) Band Aid 30 - Do They Know It's Christmas [1-1>2] #(2) Run-DMC - Christmas In Hollis [2-2>2] #(5) Kurtis Blow - Christmas Rappin [5-'3'>2] #(New) The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York 4>1 #(3) The Go-Go's - I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With A Dalek [3'''-5>2] #(6) Michael Buble - Holly Jolly Christmas ['''6-6>2] #(4) Saint Etienne - I Was Born On Christmas Day [4'''-7>2] #(New) Sam Smith - Have Yourself A Merry Litte Christmas 8>1 #(9) Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You ['''9-9>2] #(10) Olly Murs - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday [10-10>2] #(New) John Otway - OK Father Christmas 11>1 #(12) Wham! - Last Christmas [12-12>2] #(8) Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody [8'''-13>2] #(7) Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree ['''7-14>2] #(11) Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone [11-15>2] *New entries: 3 *Re-entries: N/A *Climbers: 1 *Fallers: 5 *Non-movers: 6 *Highest new entry: 4 The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York *Biggest climber: 3 Kurtis Blow - Christmas Rappin' (up 2, only climber in the chart) *Biggest faller: 14 Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (down 7) *Highest dropout: 13 Bob Rivers - 12 Pains Of Christmas Dropouts *13 Bob Rivers - 12 Pains Of Christmas 13>1 *14 Area 11 - Minecraft Christmas 14>1 *15 Steeleye Span - Gaudete 15>1 25/12/2014 #(1) Band Aid 30 - Do They Know It's Christmas [13>3] #(New) The Pretenders - 2000 Miles 2>1 #(4) The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York [4-'3'>2] #(2) Run-DMC - Christmas In Hollis [2-2-4>3] #(3) Kurtis Blow - Christmas Rappin' [5-'3'-5>3] #(5) The Go-Go's - I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With A Dalek [3'''-5-6>3] #(11) John Otway - OK Father Christmas [11-'''7>2] #(New) The Darkness - Christmas Time (Don't Let The Bells End) 8>1 #(10) Olly Murs - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday [10-10-'9'>3] #(6) Michael Buble - Holly Jolly Christmas [6-6-10>3] #(9) Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You [9-9-11>3] #(7) Saint Etienne feat. Tim Burgess - I Was Born On Christmas Day [4'''-7-12>3] #(12) Wham! - Last Christmas ['''12-12-13>3] #(8) Sam Smith - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [8'''-14>2] #(14) Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree ['''7-14-15>3] *New entries: 2 *Re-entries: 0 *Climbers: 3 *Fallers: 9 *Non-movers: 1 *Highest new entry: 7 The Pretenders - 2000 Miles *BIggest climber: 7 John Otway - OK Father Christmas (up 4) *Biggest faller: 14 Sam Smith - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (down 6) Dropouts *13 Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody [8'''-13>2] *15 Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone ['''11-15>2] Category:Blog posts